1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to roller bearings, more particularly to such bearings used in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines include numerous rotating and non-rotating components that typically are coupled to each other using bearings. An example of such a bearing is a tapered roller bearing that is commonly used to support a rotating shaft. Notably, a tapered roller bearing can accommodate both radial and axial loads. Unfortunately, bearings such as tapered roller bearings typically are subjected to conditions that cause wear which, if excessive, can lead to premature replacement of the bearings, or failure of the bearings.